1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a management apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a print-on-demand (to be referred to as POD hereinafter) market is spreading, in which an image forming apparatus of electrophotographic or inkjet scheme outputs a printed product based on a printed product creation request received from a customer, and the customer pays for it. The POD market aims at delivering a job of a relatively small lot in a short time. The POD market therefore requires a relatively small-scale environment and a method of coping with it in place of a conventional large-scale printing machine and printing method such as a large-scale apparatus or system.
In the printing method of POD, an image forming apparatus has a print queue so as to retain print data. A print operator changes the parameter of data on a print queue, performs test-print, and confirms whether a desired printed product has been obtained. If a problem exists, the operator can adjust the parameters to solve it and repeatedly perform the parameter adjustment and test-print until a desired printed product is obtained.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-153346 discloses a technique using an operation history in setup processing on an image forming apparatus so as to decrease the labor of a user who performs a scan operation and a copy operation on the image forming apparatus.